The Chase
by xXYoungandWildXx
Summary: "Love is not something that just happens when you want it to. ' He whispered. "It can come to anyone. Anytime. With anyone." With a side glance over to her, he sighed loudly. 'And I might be madly falling for you.'
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down heavily as the clouds started to form, the dim moon light now completely hidden underneath the thick layer of dark clouds taking over the night sky. The wooden swings at the sidewalk park creaked loudly, swinging from side to side as the wind blew forcefully.

And then everything went suspiciously quiet. Not even a sound was heard. The swings stopped abruptly, coming to a stop while the trees stood still. A dark shadow lurked past the trees and came to a stop upon an old cozy bar. The bar was the least from quiet. It was blaring with loud, country music along with old men's noisy calls. The sound of the cheerful harmonica playing softly in the background while small giggles from young women was clearly heard from outside brought a feeling of pure joyful to the old bar. It was decorated with small light bulbs that would occasionally flash on and off, with a big sign 'George's Downtown Bar'. The small porch leads to the old wooden benches on each side of the door, looking old and unsteady yet very warm.

"Two for the lady!" The young voice of a girl called out, overthrowing the cheers ringing across the small wooden house.

"Got anymore up ya sleeve, lil' one?" Came an old grumpy voice, before a loud sniff was heard. He wiped his nose with his right hand while the other one held a juicy burger, slamming his fist on the table, he growled. "That was nothin'. If ya want money. Ya'll have to do betta' than that scrawny old prank."

The young girl scowled, and got off her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. "What would you like to see, sir?"

"More than guessing cards." He rolled his eyes and held up his glass of beer. "Another one over here." He called out, his voice laced with the smell of alcohol.

"Very well then." She smirked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and stepped towards the man. "Do you have a dollar bill with you, sir?"

The man laughed out loud, knocking his head back. "Ya want money? I know lil kids like you. Pick pocketing. Ya'll pay for them. A beating is the very least. Why should I give money to you?" He mocked her, chuckling and shaking his head.

"Then how may I prove to you, sir?" The girl cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on then, Abby. Give the kid a dollar.'' He gestured to the small girl sitting behind him. Her delicate feature was enough to tell she was afraid of him, maybe because she has had taste of the beatings. Abby looked around nervously before she dug her pale hand inside the pocket of her dress. She pulled out a small coin and handed it to the girl. "I only have a penny left, miss." She quietly squeaked.

"Thank you, Abby. That will surely do." She smiled at Abby and held the coin in front of everyone before accidently dropped it to the floor. "Whoops.'' She muttered and bent down to pick it up. A hard smack hit her behind as she squealed and fell forward, causing the room to burst out in laughter.

"Clumsy girl.'' The man behind her snickered as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress. She glared at the man and stood up straight, holding out the penny again.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have only a little coin in my palm. Nothing else." She said before closing her fingers on the coin.

"Now I want you all to say the magic word.''

"Abracadabra.'' The crowd chanted as she closed her eyes and pretended to mumble a spell, she quickly swiped her hand on her dress and held out her hand. "No coin.'' She held her palm out for everyone to see, earning a round of applause.

She closed her hand again, this time, brushing her hand against the other side of her dress, she held up a small pocket bag. She lightly shook it up and down, bringing the sound of small coins clashing together to her audience.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the man in front of her stay dumbfound. He searched his body for his money pocket before he realized it was stolen.

"You!" He accused.

"Sir, you didn't believe in my talent.'' She argued with a smirk before ducking down and pushing through the crowd. "Goodnight everyone!'' She called out as the man growled.

"Ya lil' wench! That lil wench took my money! Get her!" He boomed and stood up, slamming his fist on the table.

She ran outside the bar quickly and down the small road before any of the men could catch her. Laughing and breathing as the wind caught her, she wiped at her forehead but tripped on a small rock.

"Careful there.'' A hooded man caught her, she widened her eyes, thinking it was one of the men from the bar.

"Holy shit." She cursed and pushed him off her, her knee coming forward before he could block and kneed him right in the crotch.

The hooded man doubled over in pain. He fell to the ground, holding in between his legs before standing up again, but she was gone. She was running as fast as she could down the road back to her apartment. He stood up straight and started running after her, knowing he'll get to her in no time.

"Wait!'' He called out.

She whipped her head back only to see him only a few steps behind her. She kicked her legs faster as her hair bounced on her shoulders.

"Stop!'' He called out again and pulled on her hand, turning her to face him.

"Please don't hit me. I'll give you the money. All of them. I promise. Just-" She didn't get to finish her sentence before he pressed a finger against her soft pink lips and pulled them into a dark alley.

"Don't rape me'' She plead again, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you.'' He snapped, making her shut up instantly. She looked at him and really took in what he was wearing. He wasn't dressed like the people in the pub. He had brown-ish hair that lied flat on his head, covered with a black hood that gave him a mysterious look. He was wearing a blue hoodie, with ripped and faded jeans that were clearly old.

"Name?'' He raised an eyebrow.

"Annabelle.'' She breathed, her blue eyes going wide.

"Jack Wilder."

And everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Okay. Second Chapter. Guys, please leave a review and tell me what you think. That would really mean a lot to me. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. It belongs to the creators of 'Now You See Me'**

* * *

_Jack Wilder: _

Her eyelids slowly battered as she moved her head lightly from side to side, trying to regain her conscious. Her lips would twitch upwards occasionally, like she was remembering something at the back of her head. Her eyebrows raised and she looked nothing like the night he'd seen her in the small town. Her honey blonde hair spread across the pillow as her soft porcelain skin glowed in the sunlight. It was as if the sun lived inside her, grew and spread its beauty on her delicate features. She was pretty. No, she was beyond pretty.

She was beautiful.

Jack kept his eyes on her as he stood with his hands digging inside the pocket of his jeans. His brown eyes narrowed uncomfortably as he watched her every move carefully. She looked nothing like peaceful in her sleep, instead, anyone would think she might be having a bad dream. That was what he thought, before the other three members of the horsemen came by. Merritt assured him she was fine, that it was just the way she slept, and she was-

He was torn from his thought as she let out a small moan in her sleep and turned to her side, clutching the pillow case close to her chest. Jack let out a small chuckle as he can't help but feel amused. He leaned down and carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers across her pale cheek as he did so. Her skin, felt soft and warm as they linger on the tip of his fingers.

"Where am I?'' She suddenly croaked, it was barely a whisper making him jerk his hand back away from her. He looked down as she slowly pushed herself off from the pillow and turned to look at him. She then looked down at her clothes. She ran her hands on her arms and stomach to check that she was still fully dressed before letting out a soft sigh of relief.

"Where am I?'' She asked again, this time rubbing her temple and looking out his large window. The skyscrapers lit the sky as she narrowed her eyes lightly, pointing towards the statue of Liberty.

"New York.'' He answered her question. As she slowly leveled her eyes to meet his, they widened.

"New York?'' She repeated.

"New York." He confirmed.

"You drugged me." She accused, closing her eyes as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I saved you." He murmured quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, which she scooted away from.

"You kidnapped me."

"I saved you."

"I didn't need to be saved."

This time he went quiet. She looked at him and sighed loudly. He couldn't help it, even her soft sigh had an effect on him. Jack clenched his jaw and moved up from the bed as he strode across the room.

"Coffee?" He asked, raising a black mug with the words 'Jack Wilder' Written on it.

"Souvenir?" She chuckled, pointing at the cup.

"No." He muttered. "It's from a fan." Jack turned towards her and walked to the bed, handing her the coffee mug as she murmured a small 'thank you'

"So you're famous around here?" She blew the steam off the coffee before bringing it to her lips.

"You can say that."

"Why did you take me here?" She whispered, looking at him with confused eyes. He took in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because you were special."

"That's not good enough." She shook her head lightly.

"Because I was told to."

"By who?"

"You'll meet him soon. But for now, I'll take care of you."

She narrowed her eyes lightly again, "Excuse me?"

"I said, for now. This is where you're staying." He repeated.

"I don't need a baby sitter." She stated. "You kidnapped me. I could run down the stairs and call the police to put you in jail for that."

"But you won't." He smirked.

"Do you really want to bet on that?" She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him

Jack glanced towards the door and then back at her. "I'll catch you before you even reach the door handle."

She buckled her knees and jumped from the bed before making a sprint for the door. She knew he was behind her and reached out for the handle, pulling it down as the door flung open. Smiling in triumph, she began running out the door until a muscular arm slipped around her waist and pulled her to their chest. She tried wiggling out of their hold but it was no use.

"Stop struggling or I'll throw you over my shoulder. We can either do this the easy way. Or the hard way." She immediately stopped her struggling and huffed.

"You can let go of me now. I'm not going to run."

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow, his lips tugging up into a smirk

"Where would I run to anyways?" She shook her head and avoided looking at him on her way back to the bed.

Jack sighed, guilt filling up his mind. He followed her back and stood near the chair across from the bed.

"Come. I'll show you something." He stood up and gestured her to come over to him. She hesitated before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up, making his way towards her.

"What?" She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

He held out his palm as she gasped. "That's mine!" She reached for the head band and snatched it away from him.

"You took it in my sleep, right?" She demanded but he shrugged. "No. I picked it from you just right now."

"That doesn't prove anything."

He let out a deep chuckle and walked past her . "Okay. You got me. I have nothing up my sleeve."

She huffed and smirked. "Yeah." Before searching for the money pocket hidden in the pocket of her dress.

"Hey! You took my money!" She exclaimed and earned a smile from him. Jack held up the brown coin bag that he had just taken from her then and smirked.

"You pick pocket?" She frowned.

"I do better things than that. It's just a small trick of the many that I do."

"Teach me."

He whipped his head back at her

"You already have it in you. There's nothing to teach." He shrugged

"I didn't even realize it was taken." She widened her eyes.

"None of your victims felt it."

"You were watching me yesterday." She accused, pointing a finger at him.

"I was. You were quite impressive, I have to say."

"The old man felt it. I must've brushed my hand too close to his belt." She groaned and hid her face in her palm.

Jack pulled her hands away and caught both her wrist in his hands. "You'll learn much more of that here." He smiled and gestured her to follow him before taking out his phone.

"I have the girl." He said to the speaker. She could only hear soft sounds coming out from the phone but it was enough for her to know they were indeed, talking about her

"Yes, her name is Annabelle. Very well then." He finished and turned off his phone.

"Now what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Now I take you to join the gang." He smirked.

**Thank you guys, for reading. Please, review, follow, favorite but I would really appreciate it if you review. Because that's what keeps me going! You guys are wonderful**

**Andrea **


	3. Chapter 3 (Full)

**A/N: Harro lovelies. Thank you for the positive responds from you all lovely people . I'll try to answer the reviews when I have time. For you all, please review. **

**LIKE SERIOUSLY. REVIEW. **

Annabelle Caller:

She followed Jack out of his black mercedes, parked on the busy side walk and started un buckling her seatbelt, carefully opening the car door. Her eyes sucked in her surroundings as they spun before her. The street was filled with skyscrapers, ones she'd never dared to come close to, scared they might buckle, and fall down on her. Annabelle knew that fear was childish, but for a girl who spent her life on the side walks of a small town, where trees were planted everywhere and houses no bigger than a 2 level mansion, she could surely be excused. The streets were filled with people walking past and by. Men on the phones with their workcase hanging on their hand, or mothers and fathers with a small child tucked under their arm. She smiled lightly and turned her head from side to side, looking carefully, taking in every detail possible.

"C'mon." Jack urged, slamming his car door as he pressed the buttons to his remote, making the car beep a few times before stopping. Jack tried pulling on the car door to make sure it was locked and walked off, leaving Annabelle trailing behind him. She sighed and fastened her speed, catching up to him.

"Wait a minute. Where are we going?" Annabelle asked when she finally had caught up to him, although he never spared her a glance, she knew he heard her, but chose to ignore her. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like a 5 year old child not getting her candy.

"Fine then."

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I asked you a question. And you ignored me." She accused, shooting daggers at him before walking quicker, leaving him behind. Jack rolled his eyes and fastened his speed so he could walk beside her.

"Are you always _this _whiny?" he scoffed, looking around him to make sure he was going on the right track.

"No. I tend to question my kidnappers a lot, maybe they might give me a clue where they're planning to kill me" She shrugged

Jack let out a small chuckled as she glared at him

"What?" She demanded. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He smirked

"Well then, stop the smirking. It's creeping me out."

He sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Am I annoying to you?"

"Very." She rolled her eyes and pushed him forward, making him tumble lightly.

With a roll of his eyes, he let her walk before him, catching the scent of her shampoo as the wind blew her hair lightly, making it bounce on her small shoulders. She was examining the city, he could tell she was impressed.

"You starting to like New York?" He raised an eyebrow, chuckling as he dug his hands inside his pocket. He was several inches taller than her, his big frame stood over her like a protection frame. Though she was small, she was never named by her height, no boys dared touch her, except this one, of course. She had a fair amount of karate lessons to assure herself she'll be able to defend herself when needed, but around him, she felt like she didn't need any protection, from anything. Like he'll protect her, shield her from harm. And to say she liked his company was an understatement. She knew, that it was not right to look at a stranger and trust them right away, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey!" He waved a hand in front of her face, slicing into her thoughts. She jumped a little and frowned at him, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "Uh... yeah." She mumbled quietly, not entirely sure of what he was asking

"That's good." He nodded, looking down at the ground.

* * *

"Ah, the incredible Ms -" Merritt's face scrunched up as he gestured a hand to his head, as if to say _I want to guess your name_ "Anne - Anna" He started guessing, making Annabelle giggle, covering her mouth with her hands shyly.

"Starts with an A." Merritt continued, narrowing his eyes "Annabella- no. Annabelle." He gave a satisfied smile. "Annabelle, that's your name right?" He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest with a loud chuckle.

"How did you do that?" Annabelle gaped in awe. "You can read minds!" She giggled happily. "You just read my mind! How did you do it? You have to teach me your tricks!" Squealing, Annabelle lightly jumped in joy.

"I was born with that talent, small girl. If I was to teach you, I doubt you'd ever be this good at it." He smirked.

"Quit teasing the girl, old man." Jack rolled his eyes, walking out from the kitchen where he went to help himself with a delicious plate of omelet, with a few strips of bacon set to the side, little pieces of green vegetables and a corner of salad with a sprinkle of green onion on top. Annabelle gulped down as she looked at the plate in awe. That was when her stomach decided it wanted the delicious plate of food.

"You hungry?" Jack raised an eyebrow, making her cheeks turn tomato red. She gave him a small nod and walked over towards the table where he sat. Merritt laughed as she slowly scowled, glaring slightly at him. He only raised his hands up in the air and walked backwards, slowly disappearing on top of the stairs. 

"it's yours." He pushed the plate to her. "You didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Thank you.'' She murmured thankfully and pulled out the chair furthest away from him. Sitting down, she began digging into the plate, quietly moaning as the tip of her tongue could taste the melting cheese from the omelet .

"Eat quickly. We have other things to do." Jack rushed as she rolled her eyes, she grabbed the glass of water nearby and downed it quickly, ignoring his comment.

"Jack." Came a woman's voice, making Annabelle's head whip backwards. She was a pretty red-headed woman with a diamond - like smile. As Annabelle gaped at her, Jack stood up from his seat and walked towards the unknown girl, lightly planting his lips on hers. The woman tilted her head to kiss him better as he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

Annabelle forced herself to look away, her stomach dropped in disappointment as she chewed on her, now disgusting plate of food. She felt sick, those long, slender fingers that amused her, now were suddenly disgusting in her eyes. She looked down at her food with a loud sigh.

"Oh, this is, Annabelle. The girl that I was sent to kidn-'' He stopped himself. ''Bring back." Jack smiled a dazzling smile, his arm not leaving the woman's waist.

"Hi.'' Was all she could say, a small yet polite greeting that was way overused. She offered the woman a small smile which she kindly gave back with a wave of her slender fingers. She instantly knew why Jack would go for a girl like this.

''Hi, I'm Henley. Henley Reeves."

* * *

**A/N: :O Jack's dating Henley XD XD So... what did you guys think of the chapter? I know it's not much to call a _chapter _but it's enough to update you with what's going on. I know, I know I say this a lot, but please guys. REVIEW. Tell me if you ship Henley/Jack or Annabelle/Jack. **

**REVIEWS MAKE JACK HAPPY :) **

**xoxo, **

**Andrea **


End file.
